The Alpha's Mate
by Sassy Girl
Summary: During the red moon an attack on the Panthera compound wipes out almost the whole entire race from existence. One survivor must make it to Stonehaven if she is expected to live. There's an instant bond between wolf pack Alpha Jeremy Danvers and this woman. What does that mean for him? Has he really found himself a forever mate?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: I've had this idea since I first saw season one of Bitten. Some ideas are harder to just ignore and this is one of them. My muse has spawn a whole universe. There will be a four part premiere that I will post. Kinda like a tv show pilot in hopes that it will catch on and readers will like it. I put a lot of work into this for the last six months so I hope you guys will like it. Feedback is always greatly appreciated. Title to the story is subject to change if I decide on something better. I love shifters so I hope you will enjoy them just as much as I do. Also at the end of some chapters, I will add some story info to know that I think you should know ahead of time.**

 _I dedicate this to my friend, Bethie, who unexpectedly passed away on 2/14. She would have loved it. She enjoys my shape shifters._

And let the premiere begin. Enjoy.

 **Rated R:** Characters death, slightly tiny graphic. You have been warned.

Let's mark this with an AU timeline with mix plots of season one at this time.

 **...**

 **Chapter One**

The attack was fierce and brutal, hitting them from all sides taking them all out one by one. Fights between humans and beasts broke out before the panthera race realized they weren't going to stand a chance against the wolves that invaded their home.

They were caught off their guard, the day before the full moon; the red moon: it hindered them the ability to shift, preventing them from over powering their attackers.

So much death. Everywhere her eyes looked there was someone she knew, their lifeless bodies mangled; torn to shreds. The air was heavy, thick with carnage. An eerie still of quietness except for her own bare footsteps.

There was no whimpers or cries for help. There was no movement she saw that would indicate someone...anyone made it out alive.

Dead.

They were all dead.

Childhood friends. Gone. Slaughtered.

She stumbled forward. Dazed. Lost.

She didn't know what to do. There was no one to help her...to help them. She lost everyone that she ever knew or loved. Her whole entire race...dead.

She stopped in her tracks, frozen as her blood shot eyes fell upon the bodies. She gasped loudly, covering her mouth with a shaky hand.

Her mother. Her sister. Their life essence dissipated, leaving only an empty shell. Open eyes stared back at her as she dropped to her knees.

Pools of blood soaked the floor, clinging to her exposed skin. "Mama..." Tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the dirt and grime that covered her face leaving streaks behind. How could this have happened? Her entire family wiped off the map. Nobody was left. They were all gone.

The realization hit her hard, overcoming with such unbearable pain. It slammed into her sucking the life from her tattered soul. Heart wrenching sobs erupted from within, shaking so hard it hurt. She fell forward into her mother's body as she cried, shielding herself from all the death that will forever scar her. Leaving an everlasting imprint on her heart...her soul.

"I'm so...sorry...Mama..." She cried out, her hands gripping her shirt, tightening them as her knuckles became white. She heard the fabric tare from her strength.

This can't be happening.

She reached for her sister, lifting her up into her arms. She buried her face into the crock of her neck. "Sarah..." She mourned deeply. Her world shattered around her. Guilt ridden her, creeping up on her. They had argued only mere minutes before the attack started. It was a ridiculous argument to say the least. Sarah came to her with color options for her dress: she was going to be a bridesmaid in her sisters wedding and Kiera didn't like any of them and refused to wear such colors.

It was stupid and pointless, allowing it to happen in the first place. She would have gladly wore any color Sarah picked out for her, but Kiera wasn't in the mood to discuss dresses or colors or even flowers for that matter. And when Sarah had asked her why she was being such a 'bitch', Kiera admitted she was jealous.

And that was the end of the conversation when screams erupted their compound...their home.

Kiera gently laid her sister next to their mother, closing both sets of eyes and kissed their foreheads goodbye. Wiping the tears from her face she got to her feet and continued on. She needed to find her father. He would know what to do. If anyone that could survive he could...he's the Panthera's Alpha.

 **...**

 **Story Info To Know:**

Who are the Panthera's?

Black Leopards shape shifters. They are born with the gene and has the ability to shift into their feline counter part. They are a very discreet and private 'pack' though their young do have the right to visit the neighboring towns.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Kiera tried her best to block out all the carnage that surrounded her as she made her way through what once was her home. She couldn't find her father anywhere and that gave her hope he had survived. There weren't many places to hide or lay low. She knew he wouldn't run away from a fight even when the red moon had rendered them helpless. Her father, alpha of the Panthera's was a true warrior and he would stand with his fighters to protect his family.

She made her way to her house, the front door was off its hinges lying on the floor inside. The windows were blown out in pieces. The air was light and she could see the pale pink curtains swaying back and forth.

She was born in that house, grew up in there. Many memories were made; every Halloween her parents gave them the house to decorate and throw a costume party. It was the only time of year outsiders from the neighboring towns were welcome. It was easy to blend in. Or the Sunday dinners her mother and some of the elder females made for the family. All problems and concerns were put to the side during the meals, than after her father and the male elders would go to the smoke house for their nightly business to discuss any lingering issues that needed to be taken care of. The many sleep overs she had with her friends, staying up all night talking about what most teenage girls did: boys or hearing that one of them has found their soul mate from the previous red moon dance.

Now it's all gone.

She took the first steps up onto the porch, the steps beneath her feet creaking echoing through the still night.. She froze in mid step, panic rose in her body. She waited for an attack, surely they were still here lurking in the shadows.

But when nothing happened she sighed a heavy relief and walked inside the house. She quickly searched the house but she was unable to find her father. It was empty.

Kiera made her way back outside and started for the smoke house. She only made it a few feet when the sound of a tree branch breaking rang in her ears. She snapped her head to the left, eyes narrowing trying to push her panthera's eyes through the trees but with the red moon over her, it blocked her ability to see far.

She looked to the ground for any sort of weapon she could use, if it was the beasts that killed her family coming for her she will fight them. She spotted a dagger inches from her and quickly went to grab it and held it tightly in her hand. She pointed the tip of the blade in the direction she heard the noise. "Who's there?" She called out taking a step forward. "Come out and maybe I'll let you live."

"Kie...ra..." His voice was strained and barely audible stumbling out from behind the tree. "Kiera..."

She gasped loudly running to him as he collapsed to the ground. "Daddy..." She dropped to her knees at his side. His blood filled her sense of smell tightening the knots in her stomach. He was covered in blood and dirt. Claw marks covered his chest and stomach. There was a chunk missing from the side of his neck. She tried to apply pressure to his wounds but there were so many of them.

"Kiera..." He was so happy to see her, tears forming in his eyes. "You're okay."

"Mom. Sarah." She shook her head, her own tears falling. "They're..."

"I know...sweetheart." He reached for her hand and squeezed it weakly. "I tried..."

"Daddy..."

"Sshh, it'll be okay." He groaned, inhaling a deep breath. He coughed once, blood sputtered from his mouth. "Everyone is...You must...leave here..."

She shook her head violently, there was no way she was leaving him. "No. I will not leave you. You're all I have left."

"Kiera..." He paused, letting the pain take its course. His body began to go numb, shock was starting to set in. He was tired. "You have too."

"No."

"Kiera please. They're watching..." He looked up at his baby girl. It sadden him so he wasn't going to be around to see her become the woman he knew she was going to be.

"I don't care, let them come. I'm not leaving you." She allowed herself to look up and scan the area as far as her eyes would let her. She saw nothing. No one. There was no sound or smell she could pick up.

"Kiera, you can't stay here. It's too late for me, but it's not for you. You can save us...our species by leaving here. You must protect yourself."

She knew her father was right. She knew she had to save herself. But how can she just run away and leave her father? How can she just leave them?

"Kiera please. He's coming for you. You must leave now. Go. Run! Run to Stonehaven, Kiera." Her father's words choked out as more blood sputtered from his mouth. "Run as fast as you can and don't look back."

"Daddy..." Her tears spilling down her cheeks. She could see, feel the light fading from her father. "Daddy..."

"Now!" The looming thunder in his voice rocked her to the core. She shivered through her bones as it was an order; no longer a plea to save his only child; the last surviving member of his family...his race.

She didn't hesitate, scrambling to her feet and took off running. She forced herself to run, ignoring her heart's plea to turn back and be with her father. All she had to do was keep him alive through the day and when the full moon is high in the night's sky, their panthera would return and he would be able to change, giving what his body deserved...to heal.

But he ordered her to leave. Even if she wanted to ignore it, fight his demand and protest she couldn't. He was the alpha and she must obey.

 **...**

He watched them from the shadows, such a shame it all came down to this. This wasnt his intentions to end things so brutally but the foolish alpha wouldn't give him what he desired.

Her.

It was a simple request: _"Have your daughter commit to me and together we will rule this land. We will become just as great as you and Madame Melinda have become."_

 _"You know I can't do that. It is up to Keira to choose you as her mate."_

 _"Collin, sir forgive me if I am out of place. I love your daughter. We are destined to be together."_

 _"I wish I could help you but you know I can't force the women to choose their mates. I know she feels strongly for you, give her time to realize she belongs with you. Have patience my boy. Everything you hope and desire for will be yours. You will take your place as the alpha of the Pantheras some day. That is my desire. You must let my daughter come to you first, she will see in no time."_

But she never did. She never came and claimed him as her forever mate. She ripped his heart out instead. Despite the bond they have, she told him they weren't soul mates. She could not give him her all, only her true mate will have her soul.

Blinded by rage and heartache, it sent him into a frenzy.

"She's running." Yelled out one of the men. He stood a few feet from Tyson.

His thoughts were broken away from his memories. Looking through the trees as his love ran. He couldn't let her escape, not when he is so close to finally having her.

It was all part of his plan. Be the last one standing. Surely she will see then. Together they can bring back their fallen race from extinction. No longer would the rule, the female panthera's find their true mates when love can now over come that bond. No more disappointment when their soul mates is someone they don't know. They can be with anyone they chose.

It was the perfect plan.

He turned to the beasts. "Stop her. Do not let her leave this compound." He ordered. "Bring her to me."

The wolf to his left growled, the thick red fur standing on end. His eyes black and filled with anger. The beast was tempted to challenge this man, he didn't like taking orders from this...human.

"Carlos, stand down." The man who was next to Tyson stepped forward. "Bring the girl back here. Gabe, go with him. Track her down and trap her. She must not leave the grounds."

The wolf whose fur was black as midnight lowered his head with acceptance. He growled once at Carlos and the two beasts went after the girl.

"You'll have to forgive my comrade, Carlos doesn't take orders from humans very well."

"He's lucky I have tolerance for disobeying orders." He took a step towards him, a lingering wicked smile touched his eyes. "You better hope he doesn't harm a hair on her body."

"Are you making assumption Tyson Grey? Remember you came to us for our help."

"No Viktor I'm not but I've heard a lot about strays. I will kill him if he hurts her."

"Have faith. Carlos will do as he's told."

"Good. Than we won't have a problem and you will get what is coming to you when this is all over."

 **...**

 **Story Info To Know:**

 _A group of leopards are called a leap or a prowl, though in this case like wolf packs, the Panthera will be called Packs. This consists of groups of families living in the same compound. A compound is where they live, mostly in an open area surrounded by trees: like a small town or village._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The knock on the door didn't go unnoticed. Though he was caught up in his painting determined to finish the art before morning could break the horizon. He couldn't remember the last time he picked up a paint brush or even a piece of scrap paper and pencil and quickly sketched the drawing he was dying to do.

It has been that long.

Duty calls first before pleasure.

And now, he will have to wait to finish.

He lowered his guard allowing the hesitation to sweep through him as the occupant behind the closed door contemplated whether to knock again. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his son; Clayton.

He frowned, setting the palette and brush aside and grabbed the rag from the small table next to him. "You may enter." He called out, granting permission as he wiped his hands with the cloth. Keeping his back to the door, Jeremy didn't want his son to see his disappointment when he knew he wanted to be left alone. Only a matter of an emergency was granted.

There was a click when the door slowly opened, Clay stood just in the threshold. His eyes stared at the cream colored carpet; his head tilted down, the beating of his heart reached his ears feeling it pound heavily in his chest. "Forgive me." He murmured keeping his grip on the door knob, the skin on his knuckles started to turn white waiting for Jeremy's thunder to slam through him for disturbing him.

But that wasn't the case.

Jeremy sighed softly. "Forgiven." He felt the wave of relief wash over Clay; a small lingering smile touched the corners of his mouth as he turned around to face his son.

Clay took a step into the room and stopped. There was boundaries he obeyed and being granted access to the room further than where he stood was not one of them. "There's a phone call waiting for you downstairs." He wasted no time telling Jeremy why he was there. "I tried to take a message for you but the caller was quite persistent to speak with you."

This had his full attention his brows raising as he tilted his head to the side. There was more he could tell. "Go on..."

There was a quick moment Clay hesitated but keeping information would have consequences he was not willing to have happen.

He straightened and met the eyes of his father...his alpha and continued. "He says his name is Collin Greer."

Jeremy's heart stopped, his smile he held slipped away. The light in his eyes faded to darkness. "Collin...Greer..." He bit back the sudden growl that started to rumble in his chest.

"You know him?" Clay asked, having no recollection of this man not once was he ever mentioned. So who was he and why was his alpha suddenly on the defense?

"Yes." With a flip of a switch Jeremy's demeanour changed. His eyes softened and his smile returned. There was no need to make assumptions without finding out why Collin Greer was calling in the first place. "But I haven't spoken or seen him in...years."

He made his way across the room to the door. With a gentle touch on Clay's shoulder. "Come my son." He led him from his studio closing the door behind them and made their way down the stairs. "Why don't you make us some tea and join me in the den when it's done." It was more of a suggestion than a command. The touch of the alpha male surfaced close by in case the young wolf wanted to protest.

Clay grinded his teeth but obeyed. Lowering his head of acceptance and excused himself and went the direction of the kitchen.

If his heart could pound any harder than it was, it probably would if Jeremy allowed it. If his nerves weren't rattling, they were now.

It was unsettling to say the least.

With a steady hand, Jeremy reached down and picked up the phone bringing it up to his ear. "Hello my friend, it's been a long time..." His voice was calm, no trace of erupted emotions he's carried with him the last twenty years.

"Jer...emy..." His voice was raspy and shallow. He gasped for air to fill his aching lungs. "It's...good to hear..." But the rest of his words never made it out, being consumed by a blood gurgling cough.

"Collin..."

Before Jeremy could say another word or even mentally prepare himself for what was to come, Collin interrupted him. "They're gone Jeremy. They're all gone." Collin's voice cracked, fighting back the pain in his heart. "Melinda...Sarah...my sweet girls. I couldn't save them..."

The news was hard to digest. Images burned a hole in his head, fighting back the rumble in his chest. Jeremy nearly dropped the phone, gripping it tighter in his hand and almost crushing the device.

"We were attacked when we were the most vulnerable." He continued.

"Who did this?" Jeremy asked, trying to keep himself calm. The last thing he wanted was his anger to get the better of himself. Ugly consequences comes with his emotions when they are on high alert.

But it got harder to control the beast. The wolf howled within, anxiously waiting to be free. His dear old friend was barely hanging on. His family and him were attacked and there wasn't a damn thing Jeremy could do about it. He couldn't save them.

"Mutts, Jeremy." Collin coughed, choking on the blood that filled his mouth. He gasped for air, wheezing trying to fill his lungs with life. "We...tried..." But the words didn't continue, his breathing skipping beat and Jeremy could hear he was fading quickly.

"Kie...ra..." Her name barely escaped his lips. The pain was almost too much; without the ability to shift to stop the wounds from consuming him, Collin knew it was only a matter of time before he too would join his beloved wife and his first born, his entire race to the land of the dead.

His youngest. His sweet, sweet Kiera. The only one left, the only survivor of his family was on the run. He hoped and prayed that she would make it to Stonehaven and be safe.

Tears trickled down his bruise battered cheeks. His life essence began to pull away from his body.

It was time.

"Collin!?" Jeremy called out. "Hang in there...we'll get you some help. Tell me where you are."

"It's...too...late..." He exhaled. "...for...me..."

"Kiera...Find her...she's...in danger." Blood sputtered. "Save...her..."

There was a loud thud and the phone went silent.

"Collin!"

 **...**

Stay tuned for the final premiere of The Alpha's Mate that will put some pieces together. It's going to be a bumpy road. Lol


End file.
